runescape_super_herofandomcom-20200213-history
Attack on Karamja
Karamjas East Coast, June 26th, 2015. Several boats would be heading towards Karamja's coast, all of the boats surrounding a large cargo ship. There would be tanned colored men aboard the ships wielding all sorts of weapons. Pirates. "What do you think their faces will be like when they get a taste of this armor?" a voice says, coming from way up the clouds above ships. Ace Drechsel, Leader of the Infinity Heroes would be in his mark 36 surveying the ships "Unpleasant sir" the suit's A.I responds. The vehicles close in the shore, and numerous jeeps and motorbikes roll up into the beach, waiting for the boats. "Alright, looks like they are going to be the first to get their asses handed to them" Ace says, watching as the men on the shore bring up several hostages which are blindfolded. Ace swoops downards at high speeds, diving into the depths of the water, and continuing foward. Ace tilts his body upward, and springs out of the water, and flies into the shore, tackling the men holding the hostages. Ace lands on the sandy shore, skidding a bit, before grabbing ahold 2 hostages, turning his thrusters and flying upwards. He flies about a dozen meters away, and drops them on the sand. "Sorry, gotta go!" Ace makes a uturn, and heads for a pirate on a motorcyle. The terrorist fires numerous pistol rounds at the armor but they merely bounce off. "Really?" Ace says, grabbing ahold of the tire and lifting up, flpping the cycle into the air along with the pirate. Ace continues to fly, firing repulsors at nearby pirates, then punching another, knocking him to the ground. The boats land, and the pirates jump out, firing their weapons at Ace. Ace looks over, getting shot in the process and he spirals towards them, deflecting the bullets, making some of the pirates get hit by them. He lands on the sand and uppercuts a pirate into the air, sending him flying and dropping into the water. One of the pirates goes to hit his head with the gun, and Ace turns around, sensing it via radar, and grabs ahold on the gun, and kicks the pirate away. Ace holds the gun, scanning it. "Rexcorp manufacture...why am I not surprised." Bullets harmlessly riddle him, and he looks over at a group of pirates. "C'mon, I'm reading something, don't be rude!" Ace says, raising his palm and firing repulsor rounds at them. "Incoming RPG Round" His computer says. Ace looks over, and sees a rocket heading towards him. He tilts to the side, and it digs into the sand, not exploding. "Nice ai-!" the round goes off, and Ace is thrown into the air, he stabalizes himself with his thrusters. Ace looks over to a nearby boat, and flies towards its. "See how you like getting thrown into the air!" Ace lands hard on the front, and the small boat tilts foward, launching the men in it into the air, then water. Ace looks over to the cargo ship. "As for you..." Ace raises his arm, and fires a heavy missle at its deck. Theres a huge explosion, and the large ship begins to tilt foward. ~If it sinks it won't completely submerge..~ He thinks. Just then, a menacing scream is heard from the sinking ship, and a shadow covers Ace. "No...he made more?!". He says, as he tries to get away, a large mass drops on him, slamming him into the water. Ace hits the sand underneath, causing a disruption in the water, and sending small fish swimming away. "Hey, its one of Skull's Siblings!" He says, grunting trying to fight off the fists. He sends a powerful unibeam at the chest of the beast, sending it upwards and out of the water. Ace flies up towards, spiriling in the air, and sending dozens of miniature missles at the creature. It get hits by all of them, blowing it away to a nearby sandbar. It recooperates quickly, and stands up, Ace flies in going to tackle it, sending a repulsor blast at it. It tilts its shoulder as it is hit, and screeches, taking a step foward, and clapping her palms together powerfuly. A sonic boom hits Ace, sending him flying into the water, skipping it like a pebble, hitting the shore, and causing a trail behind him, he is stopped by a large boulder which shatters upon impact. "Ugh...Not Cool." Ace stands up, his software recalibrating, as he hears a savage scream from above, and a giant shadow covers him. Ace looks up, And sends dual repulsor beams at Giga Skull, sending her into a armored truck, destorying it. Ace flies over, sending various missles at Giga Skull. Giga Skull manages to slap one away, crashing near a group of terrorists. Ace flies backtowards Giga Skull, spreading his fingers apart, and letting powerful tasers tag Giga Skull. Giga Skull is shocked momentarily, and stumbles around, and Ace flies in under, spinning around, and uppercutting Giga Skull hundreds of feet into the air. "Drechsel, can you hear me?" A distinct, stern and leader-like voice is heard from Ace's helmet. "Yes Sir, I've done all the dirty work, where are you guys?" Ace says. "Wrapping up perimeter control" Harrison says. "Oh well, better get over here, especially Skull, I think she might want to he her relative" Ace says, grinning, as he heads back towards battle.